hunted heart
by cosmo-melenium
Summary: Clary Fray, vampire hunter and orphan, has been attempting to avenge her best friend's death at the hands of vampires. But when she finds her friend alive, and her father a part of an underground society of murders trying to kill a world of beings she barely knew about and is now a part of, she's torn between fighting with him or against him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hullo, this is my first fanfic, so I would love it if you would leave comments and suggestions on how this series should continue (or if it should continue at all). this is just a short chapter so sorry but I hope you like it!**

 **The mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare, not me, that is the reason why this is a fanfic, and this is the only time I'm gonna say this cause I'm lazy and don't want to have to write this each time so yea, I really only own the non-recognizable characters and storyline.**

 **Luv ya and enjoy!- kat**

"You can't be serious," the smooth voice echoed through the huge library, "they are killing my people, they need to be stopped," Raphael Santiago -or the projection of him rather - was pacing across the library floor, a frown etched into his face.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can really do to stop them, they are mundanes, they don't fall under the rule of the accords," Maryse Lightwood spoke calmly, but a storm raged behind her blue eyes. She heaved a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"But we do! the accords don't stop _us_ from killing them off once they enter our territory, the problem though is that they are attacking us without us instigating an attack, the hunt us out in the open on streets and alleys," Raphael dragged his hand through his pitch hair. He looked at Maryse in the eyes "they proclaim themselves to be 'vampire hunters', they wield stakes and holy water and are hell-bent on killing us all, _dios_ , I bet they don't even know of the existence of the rest of the downward," his lips curled back in disgust.

"Fine," Maryse gracefully lifted herself out of her desk and walked towards the door of the library, her heels softly clicking against the floors. She opened the doors wide revealing two boys, one with hair like the sun, the other like night. Maryse glowered at the two of them, "I thought Jace would be eavesdropping, but seriously? You too alec?" Her head swung between the two of them as she spoke.

The blond boy, Jace, cracked a glorious smile "evening Maryse, fancy seeing you here, might I say you look lovely in that attire" Maryse sighed irritably and dragged the two boys inside. Raphael let a small smile grace his lips as the two boys were dragged before the desk and released with a shove. With a huff, Maryse continued on and settled once again behind her wooden desk.

"I am assuming you two heard all of that?" Maryse asked in a sharp tone. Both boys nodded, Jace more enthusiastically than the other. She sighed and continued, "then it will be you two and Isabelle who willing be heading this, stop the mundanes as best as you can, do you understand?".

Both boys voiced their agreements and stood to get Izabelle and get ready.

Clary chewed her bottom lip as she dressed in all black, tonight was the night that they were gonna attack the nest of the bloodsuckers. They had finally managed to track one of the vampires to their base, they were going to finish them, kill them one last time. Clary would be able to live freely after that, she would no longer be bound to the debt that needed to be paid long ago.

"fray You ready?" the door to her chamber opened as the form of her leader came in, "we're leaving at 2300"

"Yes, sir" Clary spoke robotically as she strapped her belt on too her hips.

"Good." with the stomp of his foot, he left. Clary took a deep breath, and peered around her room, its blank walls showed nothing of who she was, it had no resemblance to a home, but it was the only home she had. But soon she would have a new one. She turned to leave her room. Tonight was it, tonight she would avenge her best friend.

 **A/N so what do you think, should I keep it or not? let me know. Hope you have a** **lovely morning/evening/night. don't forget to take care of yourself!**

 **Love ya, and bye bye- Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N *nervous laughter* hi! I'm back. after about a year, quite the hiatus right after the first chapter don't ya think? frankly, I was hating all that I was writing, so I quit, then I started again, and I guess this is okay... anyways... hope yall are doing well and here is the next chapter**

 **-Kat**

The flickering lights quickly passed by as clary walked to the conference room. It was around 12:00, only 11 more hours until the attack, clary was all jitters, her heart was racing, and she felt light-headed, almost like a child going to an amusement park, but with more blood. Clary quickly found the heavy wood door and knocked twice before entering.

"Sir, sorry I'm late" clary quickly took her seat at the table and greeted everyone there, four so far including her.

"Its okay," Liam stated, looking up from his pile of papers, "Melody is still on her way with the information, just chill until she gets here." Liam's gaze shifted back down, he looked like the tall dark brooding type, but clary knew better, he was their leader and despite what people may think of him, he would jump in front of a bullet for anyone and joke about it later. His hair always splayed every which way and he always looked like he just got out of bed no matter how hard he tries to fix it.

Clary did as she was told and just "chilled", she pulled out her own papers and pens, they were used for when clary inevitably got bored, she started to doodle on the corner of one, strange swirls and shapes, symbols that looked to be important but seemed nothing more than chicken scratch, clary let her mind wander until Melody came with the info, the peace was nice for once-

"If you're looking for something to draw, I would make a perfect model, babe," a hand plopped down on her shoulder. Austin belonged to the hand, he was tall and blond and an absolute arse, but he was kind when he needed to be. His eyes were slightly slanted and his irises shone a deep blue. He was beautiful, and he knew it. He was a complete narcissistic bastard, but you couldn't help but love him.

clary rolled her eyes and sighed. Just as suddenly as his hand was there, it was gone, and a yelp left his lips.

"Listen here you little shit, you get your grubby little hands off my precious Clary" Maria, a stout but powerful woman stood there behind clary, Austin's hand limp in her vice-like grip. She was the mother hen of clary's say so family, she always picked and preened at everyone. She was small, sorter than clary even, but twice the age and three times as strong. She would kill anyone who hurt her precious babies and not regret it.

Clary left the conference room a tad bit crestfallen. The meeting was long and fruitless, they would still be going in blind and clary didn't like that. The information that Melody could gather seemed absolutely useless. The poor girl looked so upset, she kept her head down for almost the entire meeting, only glancing up a few times. She was a cute thing, about 18, so older than clary, but didn't look like it. her skin was rather pale, but she had this ethereal beauty about her, soft eyes, rounded cheeks, and curly auburn hair. she slept all day, an insomniac or something, but she got her jobs mostly done so Clary wasn't bothered. As always, Austin and Maria bickered so much that barely anything got done. Liam had long ago given up on speaking over them.

It was decided that they would meet back there two hours before the attack, so clary had about eight hours to kill. She decided to pay her old friend a little visit before it was all over, Simon, she would go to Simon's grave, maybe her mother's too, they were, after all, the reason she decided to be a vigilante vampire hunter with the others, she wanted to make sure no one felt the pain she felt so long ago, the fear, no, she would never want someone to feel that way, to lose so much. So she left the base, making her way to the graveyard, unaware of the eyes following her away

Jace was bored, so flipping bored. So bored to a point where he wanted to punch Alec for not stopping him from eavesdropping on Maryse. Right now he, Alec, and Izzy were inside a quaint little cafe that sold a great espresso. It was across the road from a little shop selling peculiar nick nacks. Apparently, that shop was where the "vampire hunters" base was located. They had been watching for about an hour when someone came out through the door, they weren't a customer, Alec had been recording everyone coming in and out of the building. This person had to have come from the base. Jace thanked the angel for the end to his boredom. She was a small little thing, this mysterious person, her main feature was the fiery red curly hair, as Izzy put it "probably close to hell to tame". she was dressed from head to toe in black, and frankly, she looked damn hot in it.

"Should we follow her" Alec questioned.

"Well we kinda have too, she the only thing out of the ordinary that we've come across" Jace replied.

"Its cause she's cute"

"It's cause she's suspicious" Jace countered, "it's the middle of summer and she's in all black"

"So are we"

"We're Shadowhunters, its different"

"Different my ass"

"Boys, can we just get on with it, we're gonna lose her" Izzy spoke up, after getting really sick and tired of the other two's bickering.

Both boys agreed and they left the cafe to follow the fire-haired girl.

 **A/N hope you liked the chapter, it was about twice as long as the first one (woo, progression!) anyways, I'm gonna be one of those sporadic updates, the next chapter might be up next week, or next year (probs not next year, I'm gonna at least try to be good). welp that's all... Love y'all, take care of yourselves, drink some tea, have a cookie, snuggle something comfy and get at the very least 8 hours of sleep.**

 **\- Kat**


End file.
